Gungi (Clone Wars)
Gungi was a Wookiee Jedi youngling who lived during the Clone Wars. A rare example of a Wookiee in the Jedi Order, Gungi had a lively, inquisitive face whose wide smile was punctuated with a snaggletooth emerging from his lower jaw. Like many Wookiees, Gungi was temperamental and expressive -- and controlling his patience proved to be a real challenge. When Gungi was a Jedi youngling during the time of the Clone Wars, he needed to learn to slow down his impulsive ways in order to pass the ancient rite of passage ritual known as The Gathering. Biography A Force-sensitive Wookiee, Gungi was trained in the ways of the Force at the Coruscant Jedi Temple. When the Clone Wars erupted between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Order's members were forced to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. As the war was waged around them, Gungi was deemed to be one of the top members of his clan and suitable to travel to the sacred Jedi world of Ilum to participate in the ancient ritual known as The Gathering. Escorted to Ilum by Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Gungi and several other Initiates met with Grand Master Yoda in the Temple at the mouth of the Crystal Caves.1 Entering into the caves in search of a crystal for use in his personal lightsaber, Gungi was accompanied by fellow Initiate Ganodi as he searched the labyrinthine caves. Coming across a massive subterranean lake, Gungi was confident that his crystal lay on a frozen island in the midst of the lake. In order to cross the water, Gungi would have to wait for the lake to freeze over as the sun set. Testing all of his patience, Gungi went into meditation by the lake's edge and was able to remain calm until the surface of the lake was frozen over. Traversing the lake, Gungi claimed the crystal and made it back out of the caves to await the other Initiates in the Temple. Master Yoda commended him on being patient.1 Returning to the Crucible, Gungi constructed a green-bladed lightsaber and chose the wood of a Brylark tree, which was as strong as metal, for the hilt.3 After landing on the planet Florrum, he participated in the rescue of Tano from the clutches of Weequay pirate leader Hondo Ohnaka, after he had captured her during the raid on their ship. After freeing Tano, he and his fellow initiates attempted to escape but were foiled by two of the pirates. However, the Jedi and the pirates soon formed a temporary alliance when the system fell into control of the Separatist General, Grievous. The young Jedi freed Hondo and the rest of the Ohnaka Gang and attempted to escape using a ship from Hondo's personal hidden fleet, with the cyborg general hot on their trail. After a brief duel between Tano and Grievous, they succeeded in escaping and rendezvoused with Obi-Wan Kenobi's heavily damaged fleet. Personality and traits Gungi was very lively and outgoing, but was also somewhat impatient. In order to reach his lightsaber crystal, Gungi was forced to calm down and wait patiently for the ice to freeze enough for him to reach it, learning the virtue of patience. He was brave and loyal, standing by his friends, rescuing Ahsoka from Hondo, and willingly raised his lightsaber towards the droid general, Grievous a well known Jedi hunter. Powers and abilities Gungi was a young Jedi Initiate and one of the top in his class. He could use the Force to enhance his athletic skills, and was strong enough to hold his fellow Initiates during an "audition" to join a traveling circus. He used the Force to calm himself in order to be patient enough to bypass the obstacle to his lightsaber crystal. He is able to use telekinesis being able to make his own lightsaber. He is also capable with a lightsaber, being able to take down several battle droids. Gallery Images Gungi-Crystal Caves.png|Gungi locating his lightsaber crystal across the subterranean lake within the Crystal Caves. Gungi410.jpg If+you+watched+the+clone+wars+show+you+can+see+ 63ecf9693bd457111486e84f119dfe83.png 95sqW.jpg A336bf24058268d5e2c3346f0f955e83.jpg Young-Jedi-Lightsabers.jpg|The various lightsabers possessed by the Young Jedi. Gungi's lightsaber is second from right. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Kids Category:Aliens Category:Telekinetics Category:Inconclusive Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Adventurers Category:Passionate Learners